Talk:Strategies (Civ5)
Creating Strategy content on Civ 5 Wikia! I think this area of the Wiki is severly lacking. It contains a lot of useful information but very little actual strategy tips. I've only gotten into Civ after BNW and I learned a lot from watching LPs and reading Reddit. But there's no actual webpage you can just point people to and this is what I'm trying to create here. I'm going to try to create a good template for what I'm aiming for. Input and additional content very welcome! Lunco (talk) 20:35, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Poland guide is now complete and this is how all of them should look like in the future. Lunco (talk) 22:05, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Old stuff Trade resources per turn for gold then declare war. This leaves you with both the gold and the resources. Only ever works once against a human player and its a jerkass tactic. 11:59, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Saving old content for easier access. Military ;Defence *It is a good idea to build the Great Wall wonder, as it makes all land within the walls harder to reach for the enemy. *You may wish to accompany this tactic with placing forts just inside the wall, perhaps using every other tile going along the wall. Put artillery units such as Catapults, Trebutchets, Cannons, Artillery, or Rocket Artillery. These units will serve to hit targets before they can even cross the wall. You may wish to make infantry units or Anti-Aircraft Guns to help protect further against air raids. *Attacking is often the best way to defend. ;Attacking *When sieging a city, artillery is not always completely necessary. If the City's population is lower than 4, it can probably be taken out using 2-3 infantry units, such as the Warrior or Modern Infantry. Diplomatic ;Making Friends or Breaking Potential Friends *Trade Often. A very important trade, which is often asked for by anyone in your game marked as a friendly nation, is a trade where both of you open your borders. This can be a very trust-inspiring move, and will help to keep people friendly towards you. Alternately, you can turn down these offers, and simply demand things from them. *Do not settle within a close vicinity of a Leader you wish to be friends with. This prohibits their expanding, and aggravates them. Or, you can expand your borders right into theirs. *Help wipe out nearby Barbarians. Alternately, you can let the barbarians keep hammering away at their cities, suppressing progress and potentially wiping the Civilization out. Expanding ;Making Money *Find special Resources, such as Whales or Cotton. You can sell these to other civilizations, and depending on the amount of gold the other Civilization is carrying, you can gain up to 300-500 gold, or even more. You can also trade as many strategic resources as you want, however, this can be a problem if Strategic resources are scarce in your lands. *Simply switch production on captured cities to "Wealth". This will generate more gold, and if you have very many cities, may help to end annoyance due to long and over-complicated gameplay by making it constantly make gold instead of it asking you which building to build every few turns. ;Raising Production and City Growth *Make farms, or if there is not enough room, or farms are undesirable for you for whatever reason, build a Granary in that town. This will provide 2 food. If you are next to a river, a Water Mill will provide 2 additional food points to help raise your city's population. *To raise production, which helps to build buildings faster, build mines next to your city. If mines are undesirable, or you want another boost of production, create a Forge for extra production when making units, or a workshop, which adds extra production to the city when working on Buildings. Lunco (talk) 20:32, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Poland Strategy Unless I'm completely mistaken, you need to research Calendar before getting to Philosophy. However, it's not listed on the Tech order for what to research. 03:46, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Bones I second that 23:27, May 28, 2014 (UTC)Andrew